


Your Scars

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: FTM Percy, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Scars, Ship, Smut, Trans Male Character, jercy - Freeform, trans percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 23: ScarsJason placed kisses all over Percy, giving attention to his scars.





	Your Scars

**Author's Note:**

> As a note. Since Percy is a trans guy, I’m not using “feminine coded” words for his genitals. That’s why I call it his front and his dick, since the clit grows in size after starting t.

Jason placed a gentle kiss onto Percy’s lips, savoring the sweet taste of his lover, all of his body feeling warm, as he felt Percy’s hands run through his back in a relaxing yet pleasurable way that made him grow. All on his mind was Percy, the man of his dream.

As they parted, Percy quickly took his shirt off and threw it to the side, exposing his entire chest. He was filled with scars from the many battles he had endured, but the most prominent ones were the two pink scars an inch under his nipples, his top surgery scars. It had been over a years, and Jason had noticed how much more secure his lover had gotten since that day, and he couldn’t be prouder.

“You’re so handsome.”, Jason said, letting on of his finger carefully trail over the scar tissued skin, causing the man to let out a small moan, his scars had become so sensitive, and Jason knew it. He wanted Percy to feel comfortable in his skin, to realize that he was the most handsome man he had ever seen. “I love you, you know that right?”

He leaned closer, slid his tongue out and carefully began to lick Percy’s chest, giving his scars the special attention they deserved. He barely had any sensation on his nipples, but the scars, those were the key to success.

”Jason… I’m so wet. Take my pants off.”

The man gave Percy a grin, before playing with his scars for just a few more seconds, while using his free hand to pull down Percy’s pants. His boxers were already stained with his juices from his front, and his dick was as hard as ever.

Jason planet a set of kisses, working himself down from his torso to right below his belly button.Jason circled Percy’s dock with his thumb, and it almost became to much.

“Jason. You. In my front. Now.”


End file.
